50 Theme Challenge  Hetalia
by ChocolateBall1
Summary: 50 Theme Challenge for Hetalia Axis Powers.
1. 001 Prologue

**001. Prologue**

The prologue to their little love story was a complicated one. At first they hated each other, then they were the best of friends, and then they ended up fighting again. It was a cycle that never seemed to end and would start over and over again.

Arthur wondered, when and how did this cycle break?

When had his hate for the bloody frog start to fade away and when was it replaced by this warm feeling in his chest? It was much easier to deal with hatred, mused the Brit as he walked down the road to Francis's house. Yes, much easier to deal with cold hardness than it was to feel this burning sensation that was threatening to set him on fire and kill him. Arthur could not deal with this; it was too difficult, too strange and unfamiliar. He wished for this fire in his heart to be put out, but no matter how many freezing thoughts of hating the Frenchman rained down, it refused to be put out.

The man from England reached up and rang the doorbell, then pushed both of his hands in his pockets and waited. His foot tapped up and down and his mind meandered off into his previous thoughts again.

Yes, how did they come to love each other? It was simply uncalled for, and certainly not Arthur's decision. It wasn't like Francis tried to woo him either; in fact, his friend constantly said over and over again that Arthur was too ugly for his tastes. And yet, here they were, absolutely and deeply in love.

Arthur's stream of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Francis opened the door and pulled the Brit into a giant bear hug. Although Arthur struggled and yelled at Francis to let go of him, Francis refused, and Arthur eventually settled into the embrace.

The Frenchman whispered into the British man's ear, "I missed you, _mon chéri_.

Arthur Kirkland snuggled further into the hug and whispered back, "I missed you too, frog."

Perhaps the prologue doesn't always matter, as long as the story had a happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **FrUk. Gosh, they're so adorable...I should note that they are humans in this story, and just humans.

_Translations: _mon chéri -_ my dearest _(Please correct me if I'm wrong)

This is a 50 Theme Challenge for the manga/anime _Hetalia Axis Powers_. **I will accept requests**, although I may not choose to do all of them.

These ones are mostly done for fun and for the fact that I need to improve on my writing.

Enjoy~!

The next theme is: **Dice**. If you have a request, like a **story plot or character/pairings**, please send it through the reviews or PM me. Thank you.


	2. 002 Dice

**002. Dice**

It was unlikely that they would get away with it. But they had to take the chance.

What was the possibility that France and England wouldn't find out? The two most certainly wouldn't approve of their relationship, and England would punish him severely, giving him a thousand spankings and raise the taxes higher. Canada would lose France's fatherly love and be ignored by everyone once more. But the punishment that America feared the most was not being able to see Canada ever again. It was certain that this would be the punishment.

But he loved Canada, loved him in a way that a brother shouldn't love his sibling. America loved Canada more than there were stars in the sky and fish in the sea. He would run across the world nonstop, not even for a hamburger just to see his beloved. If Canada told him to eat England's cooking for the rest of his life, America would do it. That was how deep their love was for each other. If they were separated, the American wouldn't be able to live. Without Canada he was a fish out of water, and he would die. Of course, he wouldn't _really_ die, he was a nation. But he would be an empty shell with no soul until the Canadian was by his side again.

So America took the gamble and rolled the dice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hmm...I'm half fond of this one and at the same time, I really don't like it. Then again, I'm like that with all my writing pieces. I just need to improve...a lot...

The next theme is: **Doubt**. If you have a request, like a **story plot or character/pairings**, please send it through the reviews or PM me. Thank you.


	3. 003 Doubt

**003. Doubt**

Their love for each other used to be shining. It was precious to them, something that could not be matched by anything else. Even they, at first, felt that they weren't worthy to enjoy such a rare sensation; after all, love was special. But they accepted it, and their love grew so much bigger.

When had it all fallen apart?

Russia remembered how, when they had first met, they had shared the same ideas. A world of communism, the world painted in red, ultimately making it a better place. They had shared laughs and thoughts over this, spending a myriad of star-filled nights and discussing their dreams and wanderings. Every night China would fall asleep in Russia's arms, contented, and the winter nation would tuck him to bed, kissing him goodnight and promising for a tomorrow with all their dreams come true.

China trusted Russia with all his heart. The Russian filled the orient's mind with the hopes and promises of Communism, which left his head spinning and dancing with wonder. When they realized they were in love, it was a shock, but they had agreed that it was actually quite pleasant and didn't mind it at all. They told each other they would stay together forever. Just remembering this used to make China giddy with happiness, at least on the inside, for he never quite got over how all his siblings left him one by one. Yes, China gave Russia everything, from his deepest secrets to his heart.

Then the Asian heard rumours of Russia cheating on him behind his back. At first, China waved it all away. He trusted Russia and wasn't going to let some silly old rumour ruin his relationship. After all, weren't they in love? But soon China began to succumb to what he was hearing. Everything seemed to fit, and the winter nation and he were not exactly on the same terms anymore…anything was possible now.

Russia had realized that, while the foundation of their ideals was the same, over all, they were different. China had wanted to be the leader of their world of Communism, while the taller nation disagreed. Russia believed he was the one that should rule.

Soon simple disagreements turned to fights, and fights turned to tears. Russia regretted making the older man cry, he still had scraps of feelings left for China, but it was useless now. Their love, once pure and whole, had riddled away in doubt, and it seemed as though it would never be put together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** OTP. I prefer it fluffy, but it seems I write angst better than romance (in my opinion anyway).

**This is not historically accurate.** Obviously. :P

The next theme is: **Pose. **If you have a request,** like a **story plot or character/pairings**, **please send it through the reviews or PM me. Thank you~!


	4. 004 Pose

This one doesn't really have much of a plot.

* * *

><p><strong>004. Pose<strong>

"Smile!"

A blindingly bright flash filled the room for a second and then the light was back to normal, although Lithuania's eyes still danced with white spots. Blinking them away, he asked to no one in particular, "Why am I doing this again?"

His boyfriend was the one to answer. "Because Liet, Hungary wanted us to be featured in her part of some Japanese magazine, and I get to show off my_ fabulous_ sense of style to the world!" Poland shot his pearly whites at the Lithuanian. "Hungary wanted you to be in it too, which I thought was, like, so totally awesome! You get to share in my glory!"

"Erm, it's not like I mind too much, but…" Lithuania trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to be like _this_?"

The brunette was, of course, referring to the rather strange position they were in; Poland was straddling him whilst wearing tight skinny jeans as Lithuania lied beneath him, his white button-up slightly open. It was too…provocative for his tastes.

To make it worse, they were on a giant bed, with rose petals scattered all over.

"What's wrong with it?" questioned Hungary from behind her camera. She took another shot. _Snap! _"I think the pose is cute!"

Lithuania spluttered. "_Cute?_" he cried indignantly. "_CUTE?_" He pushed Poland off him and got off the bed, marching over to the female nation. "This is anything but _cute_! Cute is innocent! Not sexy!" The exasperated Lithuanian waved his arms frantically in the air.

Hungary simply grinned and she crossed her arms, leaning back on the air. "Well, the section I run is for more…mature audiences," she said, laughing at Lithuania's outraged expression.

"That's it! We're out of here!" proclaimed Lithuania, taking Poland's arm and dragged him out of the building, despite his boyfriend's and Hungary's protests.

"Hey, Lithuania, wait! Like, what's wrong with you?"

They were a couple of streets away now and Lithuania stopped. His rage faded away when he looked at Poland's befuddled expression. He sighed.

"Sorry Poland, I just…felt really uncomfortable like that."

The girly blonde huffed. "That still doesn't make it alright that you dragged me out of there!" he said, but then the Polish let the corners of his mouth lift a little and he laughed. "Aw, y'know what? It's alright!" he shouted, hugging Lithuania. "It's hard staying mad at you!"

Lithuania laughed along and broke the embrace. "Glad you're okay with it then."

Poland grinned and said, "But you have to buy me a brand new skirt, okay?"

His boyfriend groaned and agreed. The two walked on, holding their hands as Poland chattered away.

As they stopped in front of a store to look at some dresses, Poland said, "But y'know, I didn't totally mind the pose we were in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lol I don't know. I'm not sure what I did with the ending either, it's just hanging there. Also, I like the pairing, but I don't know much about it. Let's just say that PoLiet is, like, fabulous~!

The next theme is: **Tell Me****. **If you have a request,** like a **story plot or character/pairings**, **please send it through the reviews or PM me. Thank you~!


End file.
